1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of LED lamps and more particularly to a vapor lamp assembly technique and power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamps currently on the market usually consist of a fairly heavy aluminum base that incorporates a power supply and has LEDs mounted onto it (such as shown in FIG. 1). The aluminum therefore is providing the heat sink for the power supply and also the LEDs. This generally results in a lamp that weighs 5 or 6 ounces due to the amount of aluminum used for the heatsink even for a lamp that only replaces a 40 watt incandescent lamp.
A totally different type of LED lamp which is a vapor cooled LED lamp has been described in a sister application having U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2011/0193479 naming the present inventors (which is U.S. application Ser. No. 13/020,909 filed Feb. 4, 2011—application Ser. No. 13/020,909 is hereby incorporated by reference).
It would be advantageous to have a way of assembling a vapor cooled LED lamp that uses existing designs for incandescent bulb manufacturing equipment with only minor modifications, and has an efficient, advanced power supply.